Boys in the band
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: LIBERTINES SLASH. Traduction de la fiction de Plug in Delaney. Un petit peu UA. Une nouvelle façon pour Carl et Pete de se rencontrer.


_Traduction de la fiction de_ _**Plug in delaney**_ : /u/635905/

;

;

;

;

;

**"Boys in the Band" **(Point de vue: Carl)

Une rapide vérification de mes cheveux ...Ils sont ... parfaits. Où sommes-nous? Liverpool, je suppose. On dirait que ça va être une bonne soirée, beaucoup de filles. Probablement toutes ici pour me voir, heh. Un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que je suis beau ce qui, à mon avis, n'est jamais impossible, et je me lance vers la scène.

La petite tournée avec mon groupe, The Roosters, se compose d'une quantité infinitésimale de sites et de bars partout en Angleterre, mais au moins nous faisons quelques concerts. Et à chaque spectacle il y a un peu plus de fans et de démos vendues, je ne peux donc pas me plaindre. C'est une position modeste pour un ego aussi grand que le mien mais tout le monde doit commencer quelque part.

Le spectacle est rempli de matières premières et d'énergie passionnée, laissant le public et les membres de la bande à bout de souffle. J'arpente la scène et concentre la majeure partie de l'énergie, parce que, voyons les choses en face- je suis toujours la star du show. Dans les coulisses, je suis aussi la star, cueillant et choisissant ceux qui me plaisent pour une petite ''action-groupie''. Je n'en suis pas à dire que ce sont des groupies officielles pour le groupe mais les filles sont prêtes à tout pour nous plaire et c'est tout ce qui importe. Le problème c'est que, ce soir, j'ai envie d'autre chose.

Ha, je peux à peine respirer. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y avait trop de fumée quelque part, mais avec l'accumulation de celle-ci dans cet espace contigüe et avec le nombre de personnes entassé dedans... Je dois sortir d'ici. Je m'excuse auprès de trois filles blondes et défoncées, m'extirpant de leurs bras. Elles sont toutes les même, des filles qui cherchent toujours à faire la conversation avec moi et y échoue lamentablement. Comment font de parfaits étrangers pour converser sans leur corps pendant de longues périodes?

Je me suis en quelque sorte arraché de tout le monde dans le petit espace qu'est l'arrière-scène et, d'une porte ouverte me parvient un vent glacé mais également de l'air frais. J'inhale fortement et libère mon souffle dans un grand soupir de soulagement tandis je m'éloigne du bâtiment. Serrant ma veste contre moi, je respire dans mes mains pour garder un minimum de chaleur, sans me rendre compte je suis sur le point de foncer tête baissée sur un gars. Titubant comme qu'un enfant avec l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité, je rentre en collision avec son épaule. "Désolé, mec," Je lance un regard en arrière, souriant vaguement. Je ne veux pas me battre ce soir, je vous remercie.

"Oh Non, Ca va !", murmure la petite voix saccharine. Alors que je lance un autre coup d'œil je remarque que ce n'est pas un homme, mais un simple gosse, à peu près mon âge apparemment. Portant une veste en lambeaux ressemblant beaucoup à la mienne avec un jeans coupés un peu partout et assez serré sur lui. Il est plus grand que moi et presque trop pour la si petite voix dont il dispose.

"Hey, t'es pas le guitariste, Carl?" ajoute-t-il timidement comme il fourre ses mains dans ses poches, s'arrêtant dans les marques qui se sont crée avec le temps.

J'hoche légèrement la tête et imite inconsciemment ses mouvements, "Oui, et tu es?"

"Peter. Ma sœur craque sur toi. Je me suis souvenue de son délire sur toi et j'ai décidé de constater par moi même que tu ...vous, enfin ... la musique, tu vois." il répond en souriant franchement. Je suis étrangement séduit par sa voix et son sourire ridicule ... J'adore.

Sa sœur hein, hmm ... cette fille, Doherty, oui je me souviens d'elle, y'a un air de famille ... mais ses yeux à lui sont plus larges, comme un enfant innocent. Enormes étendues brunes- pas sombre- mais tranquille et joyeuses.

Mais à coté de ça, duh- évidement qu'elle craque sur moi. Putain... je me baiserais bien! "Content de te rencontrer, Peter," Je dis alors que je lui tends la main. J'aimerais vraiment discuter plus, mais le froid est vraiment en train de m'attaquer, je le lui dis et je l'invite à la visite notre mignon petit bus pour prendre un verre. Souriant, il acquiesce et me suit à l'intérieur.

Après n'avoir entendu aucune conversation ou bruit en entrant j'émets un soupir de soulagement. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir mais je suis terriblement soulagé de m'être éloigné de tout ces gens."

"Oh ... tu veux que... je m'en aille? Je suis désolé," répond le garçon dégingandé, ses épaules s'affaissent et son regard se remplie de remords.

C'est un gosse sensibles ou quoi? "Non, non, certainement pas. Je t'ai invité ici, je veux que tu reste," je réplique.

Curieusement, je le pense ... Il est tout à fait fascinant.

Je lui tends une bière et lui demande s'il joue.

Il me regarde depuis le sol et dit: "Oui, mais je ne suis pas si bon. Je suis plus sur l'écriture- Ce n'est pas si mauvais d'ailleurs... je crois."

Le petit sourire sur son visage est plutôt mignon et, si j'ose dire, attirant? Totalement. Je relance la discutions.

«J'écris les chansons pour notre groupe aussi ..."

"Vraiment?" il semble sincèrement intéressé.

"Ouais ... J'aimerais lire certains de tes trucs un de ces quatre ..."

Ses yeux s'allument, "Oui?"

"Oui, vraiment, " Je ment. Mais je le ferais à nouveau, juste pour voir ses yeux comme ça. "Ici, assied-toi," Je dis en montrant le canapé… lit... chose dans le fond du petit bus. Je ne voudrais pas être inhospitalier. "Donc, au sujet de ta soeur ... elle était ici ce soir?" Je dis pour tenter de faire la conversation.

"Oh non, et elle se frapperais sûrement de savoir que nous discutons tout les deux. Elle vous adore toi et le groupe," Dit Pete en s'installant confortablement sur le lit.

J'enlève, dans l'optique de trouver une autre chemise pour en changer, celle pleine de sueur et d'humidité. Je ne sais pas si c'est la température dans le bus ou ce gosse ... est ce qu'il fait vraiment chaud ici? "Ca t'embête pas si je me change..."

"Nan, c'est bon", il répond en prenant une gorgée de sa bière et en haussant des épaules.

J'ai toujours adoré augmenter ma propre estime, "Alors ... qu'est-ce que tu pense de nous?"

"Je pense que vous êtes incroyable et j'ai définitivement l'intention de constater ce que vous faite, encore. », répond-il à moitié vivement et à moitié… charmeur?

Je ne peux m'en empêcher: "Tu veux dire le groupe ou juste moi?"

Il ouvre la bouche ... Regarde vers le côté gauche, le droite, puis moi, ne disant rien.

"J'espérais que c'était juste pour moi», je lui lance un clin d'œil et je continue ma recherche d'une autre chemise. Je ris de manière à ne pas l'effrayer, juste au cas où. Ses yeux regarde vers le bas et ensuite retournent vers moi, un petit sourire affecté sur son visage. "Je voulais dire le groupe..." répond-il, se remettant sur ses pieds, " mais ça pourrait très bien s'appliquer à toi ..."

Avant que lui ou moi n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me retrouve à combler l'espace qu'il y a entre nous et à saisir sa taille pour le serrer et l'embrasser. Mes mains montent à son cou tandis que mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre.

Ses mains glissent sur mon dos, ses doigts calleux glissant de en haut et en bas sur mon dos nu ... c'est incroyable. Ca plus les trucs qu'il fait avec sa langue dans ma bouche, c'est suffisant pour me faire durcir. Je peux sentir que mes sentiments sont réciproques tandis je me plaque instinctivement contre ses hanches et ressent la même bosse dans son pantalon. Son baiser n'est ni bâclée ni très énergique, ce qui est un nouveau concept pour moi. Tous les autres groupies veulent simplement des préliminaires et rien d'autres, mais pas ce gosse. Les légers baisers sur le reste de mon visage et sur ma mâchoire sont encore mieux. Ses mains se déplacent vers l'avant et se glissent dans mon jeans.

Je n'attendais pas cela de lui, je veux dire, bien sûr un peu de pelotage mais... Je n'ai jamais été avec un gars précédemment. Mais avant de ne serais ce que penser protester, ses mains atteignent mon érection et commencent à la caresser. Gars ou non, c'est bon. Vraiment bon. Je soupir en souriant et relâche ma tête en arrière.

Ses lèvres s'occupent de mon cou et plus bas, ses mains s'occupent de mon besoin lancinant et tout ce que je fais est de gémir et d'accepter tout ça. Sa bouche est plus bas sur mon torse, plantant de délicat baisers au hasard et ses mains s'arrêtent brusquement. Je redresse la tête et gémis de mécontentement mais je peux donc voir là où se trouve sa tête.

Ses yeux chocolat regardent les miens, demandant l'autorisation de continuer. Comme si il avait besoin de demander? Je souris légèrement et opinent de la tête, le souffle court alors que sa bouche plonge immédiatement dans mon bassin. Sa langue glisse le long de mon érection... la sensation est presque trop forte.

Et la façon dont il me regarde, son regard est juste plein d'attendrissement, et pas de luxure. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et je n'ose pas détourner le regard, la vue de lui me suçant, me regardant comme ça, pourrait vraiment me faire venir tout de suite ... mais je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive.

Cela semble trop parfait. Le sentiment n'est pas très différente. Son doux visage semble féminin mais sa technique ne l'est pas; percevant exactement ce que j'aime et ce dont j'ai besoin ... il doit avoir eu de la pratique avant.

C'est un peu déconcertant, tout comme cette situation l'est pour le moment ... Mais la merde – c'est trop bon pour être mal.

M'engloutissant complètement, je peux me sentir butter contre sa gorge et c'est trop, gémissant son nom, je fais jaillir mon foutre, qu'il avale, chaque goutte qu'il peut. Il en a un peu sur la joue et le bout de ses cheveux, mais il ne ressemble pas à une pute. Il est tout a fait angélique en vérité. Son sourire timide et ses yeux brillant alors qu'il se redresse sont à vous briser le coeur. Je lèche le reste de sperme de sa joue et il me donne un petit baiser.

"Merci", dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte, me laissant épuisé et réellement en état de choc.

J'essaie de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parte, "Attends !" Je murmure confus, mais il est déjà dehors.

Je remet rapidement mon pantalon et attrape la chemise la plus proche et me rue dehors, juste pour foncer dans un gars avec une veste, encore une fois.

Je souris et relève les yeux… pour ne voir que l'un des membres de mon groupe, et pas le gosse de plus tôt.

Je vais continuer cette fiction, j'espère bientôt.

Je l'adore vraiment et j'ai eu d'autres idées, dont je me souviendrais plus facilement si vous laissez des reviews ! Dites ce que vous avez aimé ou donnez moi des suggestions pour la suite je serai heureuse!

;

;

;

;

;

_Toutes les reviews lui seront adressées, alors n'hésitez pas ! _

_Il y aura d'autres traductions à venir, sur le même fandom, gardez l'œil ouvert!  
_


End file.
